Twenty Year Reunion
by Crooks
Summary: Twenty years have past since Bella and Edward graduated high school and yet they still find themselves in high school. When a twenty year Forks High School Reunion invitation comes in the mail, how far will Bella go to live some part of her past?
1. Chapter 1

Over the years I started to begin to realize what Edward was talking about. When we first met, anyone could see how much he hated high school. He said it was the tedium, but I never believed it. He didn't have to pay attention in any of his classes or have to worry about his grades for that matter. A virtual stress free high school existence.

Well that was over twenty years ago, I was beginning to see Edward's way. This was my third, first day of school freshman year and the boredom was already setting in. We were residing in a small town, just across the border in Canada. The population was just smaller then that of Forks. I didn't think there were towns smaller than that, yet we managed to find one.

It was seven in the morning, Edward and I were standing next to his car, he was holding me close afraid to let go. Alice and Jasper had already gone inside. I couldn't believe how upbeat Alice was. I was still out hunting with Edward when she rounded us all up and informed us that it indeed was the first day of school. As we were herded into Edward and Rosalie's respective cars, Alice still wore a smile on her face that made me sick.

"How can you be so happy? Haven't you gone through freshman year like twenty times already?" Even though I knew the answer already, I couldn't help but ask.

"Well the excitement never fades. New school, new people."

So that was why Jasper ended up with Alice, the rest of us were miserable half the time. If he had to feel those emotions all day, I don't even know what he'd do.

Emmett shifted his weight off the car and took Rosalie's hand, "Well, see ya at lunch." He sighed and walked with Rose towards the school.

I lifted my head off of Edward's chest and turned towards Renesmee, "Are you ready? Your second time as a freshman." I smiled at the daughter I loved, but we were just foster siblings here, we had to learn to act the part.

"I don't know mom." She hesitated, rolled her eyes, "I mean Bella. . . I hate this charade."

Jacob put his arm around her shoulder and sighed, "But we have to, its for our own protection you know this."

I smiled, it was a poor attempt at comforting Renesmee, but always worth a shot. It had only been twenty years since she was a baby, thirteen since she was fully grown, and Jacob had been there every step of the way. After the Voltori left, between school and his family, it seemed Jacob was always over at our house playing with Renesmee. I always thought it would be strange when the time came for Jacob to shift from guardian to lover, yet it seemed to have happened over the last few months and it was going well.

I still remember the days when Jacob was in love with me, how much pain that put Edward through. How much pain it put Jacob through when I chose Edward over him. In the end, I guess we all won. Jacob imprinting our daughter, was the best thing that could have happened. Though when he first imprinted on Renesmee, I have to admit I was horrified. Yet, as the years pasted I realized what would they would be without each other. Jacob, would probably be alone and so would Renesmee. She would have become Edward's replacement. I was glad they had each other.

"Move along." I caught Edward mumbling beside me. His face changed from calm and poised to angry.

I diverted his attention and took hold of his eyes with mine, "What's wrong?" His face loosened and he cracked a smile.

"Sorry. It's been five minutes in a new place and some guy's already having fantasies about my wife." He leaned in to kiss me and stopped short, "I can't help but be a little worried, I did find you in high school." He finished the motion and as his lips touched mine. I couldn't help but think he was just doing this for the benefit of the guy.

Out of the corner of my eye I found Jacob grow uncomfortable. His face molded into one of mock disgust and he turned away quickly, "AWK! Gross. Get a room. I don't wanna watch my in-laws make out!" Jacob's voice pierced into the haze Edward put me in. "Come on Nessie, lets give them some space." Jacob and Renesmee started to walk towards the school just as the warning bell rang.

"Hey!" Edward yelled after them. "You think this is gross, but I get to see inside your head everyday." Edward cracked a smile and went back down to kiss me again. I could hear Jacob's chuckle even though he was all the way across the parking lot.

Edward lifted his head and looked directly into my eyes. It was impossible that my knees were becoming weaker by the second, yet I couldn't help but feel it. "We better get inside, don't wanna be late on our first day!" He stressed the last part in mock excitement. Grabbing both backpacks out of the backseat, he took my hand and led (dragged me more so) towards the building.

I felt like a five year old again whining, "But I probably won't even have any classes with you. What am I supposed to do if I run into that guy you were talking about? What if his scent just drives me crazy?"

Edward stopped in his tracks. Whirling around in a millisecond, he grabbed me and pushed me up against a tree nearby in the shadows, "Well, I'll just have to prove to you I'm worth it tonight, won't I?" He kissed me hard and I once again thought I was going to pass out.

Carlisle had said the "Newly Wed" stage would fade after about ten years, but Edward and I were still going strong.

Letting his grip loosen, I slid back down the trunk of the tree. I simply nodded, unable to speak. He put his arm around my shoulders and I couldn't help but follow him this time.

Edward and I walked into the Main Office and picked up our schedules. We had one class together, I had always loved irony, it was biology. Edward walked me to my first class and handed me my backpack, "Until tonight my love." He kissed me and left. I stood there momentarily thinking about what 'tonight' would consist of. I sighed and entered the classroom.

Freshman English, first period. If I actually slept, this would be hard discussing influential pieces of literature this early in the morning. I found a seat and thought about different topics to daydream about, only one struck my fancy, Edward.

The lecture started and all I had to see was Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice written on the board, to realize this was going to more boring then usual. I read that book maybe five times while I was human; I might just kill someone for some excitement.

Coincidently, right at the moment, the excitement walked through the door. The guy from the parking lot straggled into the classroom, I couldn't help but laugh. His face lit up as he spotted me and took the seat to my right. I inhaled deeply, I wanted to see if Edward had any competition. I felt my throat burn slightly and I had to admit he would taste good, but nothing Edward didn't measure up to.

He leaned across towards me, "Hi, I'm Andy." He smiled, clearly a friendly boy, but I was clearly out of his league; he didn't even know how far.

I saw his hand reach for mine out of the corner of my eye. My gut instinct was to avoid direct contact, the coldness of my skin would set off an alarm in his head. Then again, I've always hated these love struck boys. What a better way to deter them?

Glancing down at his hand then meeting his eyes with mine, I smiled. "Nice to meet you Andy, I'm Bella." I took his hand and the moment I did, I could sense two distinct variations. Poor Andy's heart sped and the blood seemed to have drained from his face. Andy took his hand back rather quickly, embarrassed. I was used to this reaction, I didn't take offense to it anymore. I would have to remind Edward to read his mind for me.

The day dragged on from class to class, then biology finally rolled around. I waited outside for Edward and he was walking towards me with his normal human pace, that is until he couldn't take it anymore; it was too slow. The last few steps were at a speed no human could travel. He took my hands and kissed me. Lifting his head up, he was clearly checking through the different minds around him, confirming no one had seen him.

"Shall we go in?" He lifted my hand above my head and I twirled for him. We grabbed a lab station together and I shifted my stool so it was close to his. I knew this class wasn't going to be boring.

Biology was almost too short. Compared to all the other classes, it was. Then again it was time for lunch. The eight of us found a table in the corner and sat down. None of us were in a hurry to get food, that is, except Jacob. The only one of us that ate regularly.

"Geez. I'm starved, better have some good food here." He stood up and reached out for Renesmee's hand, "Ya coming?" He smiled as she took it. Although Renesmee didn't technically need food, she got hungry faster than full vampires do. Edward and I only had to eat once every few weeks, while Renesmee ate once a day.

As they stalked away, I leaned in towards Edward, "So are we going to purchase some props?" I smiled meeting his gaze and he nodded his head getting up slowly. Jasper and Emmett followed, they would get food for Alice and Rose as well. Edward has offered to do the same, but I just don't want to be away from him.

When we got back to the table, we mostly sat in silence. There was really nothing to talk about, just being close to Edward was enough. On the other hand, I knew he was surveying his new surroundings, seeing what other people were thinking, mainly about us. At one point, he laughed.

"What?" He was looking over at my new friend Andy. I knew what it was about, but was curious on what he discovered. He smiled down at me.

"The guy from the parking lot this morning. I don't think your going to be bothered by him anymore." Another laugh. "I think the term succubus came to mind." He squeezed me a little tighter and I couldn't help but laugh along with him. Poor Andy. "What'd ya do to him?"

I shrugged, my words contained guilt and I felt a little too, "He introduced himself and offered me his hand." I rolled my eyes, "So I figured I better scare him off as soon as possible." The whole table smirked at this remark and returned to their untouched lunches.

"Man am I hungry!" Jacob had just came back from returning his tray to the lunch line. "Do you mind Bella?" he reached over in attempt to grab the fresh slice of pizza sitting on my plate. I shrugged and he snatched it. Renesmee just rolled her eyes, she hadn't eaten much, I assume this was because she'd rather go hunting after school.

The rest of the lunch went on in silence, with Edward still scanning for dangerous thoughts around us. "Well, no ones figured it out yet. We're in the clear for another day."

I arched my eyebrows and gave him a look, "Oh come on. Has anyone ever figured it out?"

Edward leaned in and whispered into my ear, "You did." I smirked and followed him out of the cafeteria.

When that final bell rang at the end of the day, I felt like a weight had been lifted off of me. Now there wasn't a limit on spending time with Edward. Although the drive home still seemed endless. Going seventy miles an hour down a side street just wasn't fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

I abandoned by backpack in the car and followed Edward into the house, he had something on his mind; I could just tell. I heard Emmett coming up behind me, "Hey Bella, Jasper and I are going up to the mountains, its bear season. Wanna come?" His offer was enticing, and I had only a moment to ponder it before Edward was by side.

Edward turned down the invitation for me, "Sorry boys, Bella has plans tonight." He leaned in and kissed my cheek, turned and led me away. I put on my best apologetic look for Emmett and he laughed; if I could still blush, I would have.

"Where are we going?" I tugged on his arm curiously, but knew nothing was going to come out of it.

"Nope." Edward let go of my hand and opened the back door overlooking the woods, "No hints, let's see how long it takes you to figure it out." His cocky smile drove me insane. I crossed my arms and pouted. "Come on, let's go for a run." Within a second he was out the door and the shockwave he set off was apparent into the forest as the trees swayed as he passed them. I hesitated for a moment, I was always reluctant to run after him, I hated surprises.

The wind rushed past my face, ducking and weaving between trees and tree branches. Edward was a couple hundred feet ahead of me, but I didn't mind, it was nice to enjoy the surroundings by myself once in a while.

It was a few minutes before I first got a clue to where we were going. We were running west and a pretty significant distance. At the speed Edward and I were running we probably had covered about two or three hundred miles. The woods around me started to feel familiar. The scent that brushed past my face along with the wind reminded me of something far off and then it was suddenly closer. Werewolves. Although being around Jacob most of the time was strong enough, this was more then one, a whole pack.

Forks, he was taking me back to Forks. Although I have been into town countless times over the years, visiting Charlie, I haven't been in the woods since we moved away. While I still pondered the reasoning behind this trip Edward stopped about ten feet shy of an old cottage. Our cottage.

I ran up beside Edward and sighed, "Okay, this is a good surprise, I forgive you." I put my arm around his waist as he pushed open the old wooden door. I hadn't been here in nearly fifteen years, I wondered what awful condition it would be in. Termites, water damage, and a bug infestation for sure.

The door creaked open and miraculously it was exactly as we left it. Clothes still hung in the closet, the rug on the floor didn't have a speck of dirt on it. Everything was perfect. I couldn't find the words, but I still tried, "How could. . .but it looks brand new." I looked up into Edward's crimson eyes and he was clearly proud of himself.

"Emmett and I came back here when you were off with Renesmee and Jacob last week. We fixed it up. Alice of course provided the entire wardrobe. Everything that she found in there was out of fashion I guess, she took the liberty." I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him across the room. He smiled.

Pushing him against the wall I brought my face close to his, "So this is the 'tonight' you were talking about earlier? You were right, Andy could never compare."

Arching one eyebrow he gave me another cocky smile, "How can anyone compete with me?" he smirked, "And while we're in town we'll have to visit Charlie."

"Let's not talk about Charlie now." I shoved Edward hard against the wall and kissed him. It was like we were back here for the first time, newly weds again.

I was lost in all that was Edward, for what seemed like hours, yet at the same time just a simple snapshot in time. I soon found the sun was setting, it was getting late, we still had to go visit Charlie. I released Edward from the hold I had on him, and found a new outfit in the closet Alice had assembled for me.

"What's up? Thinking about my boy Andy?"

I stared out the window and the beauty of the setting sun, "Um no." I turned toward him the retreating sunlight sparkled across his chest. "Charlie. It's seven o'clock. We shouldn't be stopping by very late."

"Just let me get dressed and we'll head over there."

Within moments we were out running again through the woods I once called home. It's amazing to me how different the forest can be in different parts of the world. To most people the forest is just trees, but this was home for me. My original home. Passing by our old house I found it was abandoned. Carlisle didn't put it back on the market when we left, that way someday when everyone has forgotten about the Cullens, we can come back to Forks.


	3. Chapter 3

Reaching town, we went straight to Charlie's house. The police cruiser no longer sat in the short driveway. He had retired about five years before; Charlie was almost sixty. I wasn't sure of his exact age, I frequently find myself losing track of years. When we celebrated ten years after Edward turned me, I couldn't believe it. Years just fly by when you have forever.

Knocking on the door, Edward and I waited outside. I heard a sports game on the TV, probably basketball. Charlie groaned as he dragged himself off the coach and took rather heavy footsteps across the living room floor. Edward put his arm around my waist, "He figures it's us."

The several locks on the door were each loosened one at a time and after several moments it swung open. I was nervous every time I visited Charlie, I wasn't quite sure how much he had figured out over the years. The door finally swung open "Bella! Edward! How are you? Come in!" Charlie's excitement was a relief, he's still accepting of what I was. I gave him a hug.

After Charlie left the police force, he pretty much pretended everyday was a weekend. Fishing with Billy Black almost every other day, it was clear he was cooking a lot of fish. I could smell it on his breath as well as throughout the house.

"It's so good to see you dad, watching the game?"

"Yeah. The team's down by fifteen at the half. You two have some really good timing." Charlie continued to smile as he turned towards Edward.

"Charlie, good to see you again." Edward offered his hand and Charlie embraced it. The coldness that used to exist between the two of them faded years ago. Edward had told me years after, that on our wedding day they had a rather interesting chat. Five minutes before the ceremony Charlie spoke about his prior vendettas against Edward and why he had acted the way did. Edward of course completely understood, for he had left me, lost in the middle of the woods. Nonetheless, Charlie had forgiven him. The two of them have been closer ever since, that is once Charlie got over the whole vampire and werewolf thing.

Leading us into the dining room, Charlie offered us some left over salmon. Smiling, I told him we had just eaten in Port Angeles.

Charlie was extremely simple minded and that's one of the reasons visiting him has never caused an issue. According to him, Edward and I were merely aging gracefully. I was supposed to be almost forty years old and was currently passing as a freshman in high school, very realistic. Other then that, there was no reason to tell Charlie the other supernatural aspects of our lives.

"Your mother misses you. She wants to know when your going to visit her next."

Renee, on the other hand, was a completely different story. Aging gracefully didn't work for her. The year after I joined Edward in this new life, she came up to Forks for Christmas. The change in appearance, voice and eyes were a little overwhelming. Carlisle tried to explain to her the disease I picked up while on the honeymoon, but she didn't quite buy it. Meeting Renesmee wasn't a tally for the win column either.

Over the years, she has calmed down, she doesn't even bother to bring up the fact that neither Edward nor I have aged a day in over twenty years. Though it still can become extremely awkward at times.

Charlie's comment caused me to realize that I hadn't seen my mother in over a year. It was about that time again where the awkward questions were going to be asked. And the awkward lies Edward created for us.

"Well you should invite her back up here for Christmas again, Edward and I could come." I tried to make it sound like this is what I really wanted, but my tone was slightly off. Edward picked up on it, but thankfully Charlie didn't.

"That sounds like a plan. I don't know if she'll go for it though. She didn't stop complaining to Phil last time." He laughed at his own remark. "I mean besides the rain, Forks isn't that bad. You put up with it fine for the rest of high school, you think she could put on a brave face for a few days." Charlie's face lit up for a moment. A light bulb seemed to have gone off in his head. "Which reminds me. Bells you got some mail." Charlie sifted through some week old mail on the counter and pulled out a professional looking envelope. "Apparently you never gave your updated your address to Forks High School." Handing me the letter, I already knew what this could be. The only thing it could be.

The fine, ten point type across the front read Bella Swan with Charlie's address underneath. This could only be one thing and as I tore open the letter, the realization began to set in.

Within in a millisecond I read the heading: Forks High School Reunion Committee. It was worse then I thought. I turned to Edward to see the shock on his face, apparently they moved around so much he never received one. I couldn't believe it had been twenty years since graduation. I haven't seen Mike, Jessica, or Angela for twenty years, I wonder how their lives turned out. Or what they would look like at forty.

"Thanks Charlie, we'll have to look into this." I grimaced up at Edward, then shrugged. This might be interesting.

The second half of the game came back on and Charlie sunk back down into the couch, completely enveloped by it. Edward and I showed ourselves out after we said our goodbyes. Edward sprinted off into a full blown run. Miles away he stopped in the middle of the woods.

"You looked intrigued when you read that letter. A little too intrigued if you ask me." He waited a moment giving me a chance to respond, when I didn't he continued, "Are you serious about going? You wouldn't be able to see anyone you know. I mean look at you, your not forty. Your still seventeen." My eyes slowly found the ground, Edward's concerned tone pierced my defenses. Reaching out his hand, he softly held my chin and directed my eyes off the ground and back onto him. "Bella, you have to be realistic. You can't go."

I had to fight him with this one. I knew I wouldn't be able to attend with everyone, maybe just observe from a far. Putting on my best pouting expression, I began to argue with the love of my life and immediately found it futile. He wasn't going to budge, then again I had other persuasion techniques.

We ran all the way back home, hunting along the way. Edward and I loved taking our time on these long journeys. I barely noticed the sun slowly rising out of the East, and we were off flying through the forest again. The remaining dozen miles only lasted a few minutes and when I found myself standing in our living the night seemed too short. It was time for school again, and I dragged my feet all the way to my closet looking for a change of clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

As each class dragged on, I couldn't help but think about the first time I learned this material. I couldn't help but think about Forks High School. Angela, Jessica, Mike; I had a chance to see them all again. All in one place, I couldn't help but think I would find someway to convince Edward.

Lunchtime contained the usual banter from Jacob professing his hunger and our usual props sitting untouched in front of us. I sat there once again in silence thinking about how to confront Edward. Alice had picked up on my decision to confront him, "Bella got a letter for a high school reunion?" I sunk my head and sheepishly looked back up at Edward. By reading Alice's mind, he had already seen the confrontation.

"Bells you can't be serious?" This seemed like a repeated remark. "If you really want to go, I guess we can, but we can't actually attend." Edward's brows lowered in a concerned manner and met my crimson eyes with his.

"I know. I just wanna see everyone. All my old friends I haven't seen in twenty years."

Emmett had to chime in, "Do you even remember them?" In truth the memories had faded some, sometimes I couldn't even remember what Mike Newton looked like, but felt I could still pick him out of a crowd.

"Sure it fades in and out, but those are some of my happiest moments with Edward." I smiled and shifted myself closer to Edward. "I remember who they were and how they were my friends."

Edward had finally caught on that this was important to me, "If you want to go that badly, we'll go."

Even though the entire ordeal would be a risk, all I knew is that I would do anything to go. Edward understood that and I loved him for it.

"Hey Edward you remember that kid Ben during the days of Forks High School? I forget his last name, but do remember when we tricked him to ask Angela Weber out?"

Edward looked up at Emmett across the table and smiled, "Yeah that worked out fantastically. Hey if it turns out they got married, we're officially matchmakers." They both laughed and the silence resumed.

"Wait." I chimed in after the memory of Angela and Ben returned. The memories had faded more then I'd thought, "Your talking about the Angela I know from Forks. That was you!" He grinned and nodded. All these years had passed and Edward neglected to tell me his influence in Ben and Angela's relationship. I pushed for details but he didn't budge, I started to lose interest as I remembered that I was going to be able to see Angela and Ben again. The excitement was overwhelming.


	5. Chapter 5

The date of the reunion grew closer and closer and I suddenly didn't mind attending high school anymore. Every time I set foot in the school, my previously fading memories began to come back. I thought about Mike and Jessica. What if Edward didn't live in Forks. Would I have dated Mike Newton? The thought was slightly unsettling, but still possible. I couldn't wait to see what they had all become, what careers they embarked on, and most importantly who stayed together all these years. My money would be on Mike and Jessica. Thoughts like these would wander in and out of my mind, especially anytime during school.

"When's the big day?" Alice of course, besides me, the most excited about the event. As far as I knew it was only going to be Edward and I, but Alice might have been thinking about joining us.

"Couple days, this Saturday night actually." I could have controlled my tone in order to mask my excitement, but they already knew about it so what was the point.

Jacob swallowed a large bite of pizza, "As long as we're making a trip out of it, can I come? I won't come to the reunion thing, just wanna visit my dad." Turning to Renesmee he continued, "And he hasn't seen you since you were a baby." Taking her handing and kissing it softly, "He would love to meet you."

A slight redness flushed Renesmee's face, that definitely came from my genes, and she nodded, "Just don't make it a big deal." Jacob agreed and went back to his food that was quickly dwindling on his plate.

The school day ended and it was just another day closer to the reunion. I wasn't sure why I was so immensely excited. It wasn't as though I would be able to see everyone and talk to them. Just quick snapshots from afar as they walk from their cars to the building. Still, I couldn't help but count the seconds till Edward and I left for Forks.

Friday seemed to drag on forever. We just got to the climax of Pride and Prejudice, and even that I found lacking of excitement. Biology and lunch weren't any better. Even though I got to be with Edward for those two essential pieces of the day, it just wasn't enough for me at that moment. I needed school to end, so I could go and visit my old life.

Jacob grabbed extra food in order to get the calories necessary for the journey and Renesmee past on food altogether. She knew Edward and I would have to hunt before the reunion and so she would take that opportunity to hunt for herself.

The final bell rang and I ran a little too fast to the car. Edward glared at me concerned, and he was right I had to settle down a bit. I smiled at him apologetically and turned on my car. I had a feeling the usual seventy miles down the side streets weren't going to cut it. I hit eighty and accelerated all the way home.

Renesmee and Jacob threw some clothes into a backpack and met up with Edward and I waiting for them outside. Saying goodbye to everyone, the four of us sped off into the woods. While Edward, Renesmee and I could run infinitely, Jacob was a different story. After about thirty minutes of running we stopped and hunted; Jacob took a cat nap under a tree. Renesmee caught a few deer, while Edward and I hunted bigger game. I found a mountain lion and Edward took down a bear.

"Emmett's going to be mad." He smiled as he pushed the dead bear carcass of himself. "This bear was especially angry."

The infatuation Emmett had with bears I would never understand. I enjoyed them as much as the next vampire, but who cares if they're angry or not. It all tasted the same. I laughed as we ran off to find Renesmee.

"That was the best meal I've had in years." Renesmee was lying against the tree with Jacob back in his human form.

"Come on you two." Edward took charge, he wanted to get to Forks early so we could have some time alone. "Lets get there before dark, don't want you two falling asleep on us."

The crystals on my skin were fading away just as we made it to our old house. Edward and I ran off to our cottage as Jacob and Renesmee went into La Push. Even though Renesmee was a vampire in the eyes of the werewolves, she was an exception being with Jacob.

The werewolves of La Push were still together, but it had been years since Sam had stepped down as pack leader, he wanted to grow old with his family. Quill took over and last time we checked Quill was about ready to step down too. Claire had grown up and they were now living together. No one knew who would become the Alpha once Quill left, if it were up to Jacob, he would choose Leah. Once Sam left the pack, she felt no obligation to continue to isolate herself. She rejoined and was happy again. The La Push werewolves were back together again, the way it was supposed to be.

Once Edward and I got to our cottage, I went through my closet piece by piece examining all of the fashionable clothing Alice left me. I picked out an outfit for the following evening and slipped it on, looking at myself in the mirror. The light blue of the cocktail dress blended well with my pale skin and complimented the crimson nature of my eyes. I twirled for Edward's benefit, and jumped into his lap.

"Do I dazzle you?" I gazed into his eyes and I already knew the answer.

"You always have love." Grabbing me Edward threw onto the bed. "Now it's my turn."


	6. Chapter 6

We visited Charlie in the morning, Jacob and Renesmee had beat us there. I chuckled, visiting Grandpa. It was a Saturday morning, no games on TV nothing to distract Charlie from a proper visit. Then again, I was surprised he wasn't out fishing with Billy.

Hearing both Jacob and Renesmee talking to Charlie inside, Edward and I just let ourselves in. "Charlie." I called out, announcing our presence as we walked into the living room.

"Bells, Edward. Long time no see." He laughed at his own comment. "Are you guys going to the reunion tonight? The whole town's talking about it. The Newton kid started a pool on whether or not the Cullens were going to show. I guess he's gonna lose."

It was awkward. Charlie didn't quite understand how we haven't aged in over twenty years. I think most of the time he just forgot about it.

"Yeah." I hesitated unsure how exactly to put it. "Edward and I are going, but not really. We don't exactly look the part." I paused and waited it to dawn on Charlie's face. Confusion at first and then understanding, he knew exactly what I meant; he had forgotten.

"Well come on in, Jacob and Renesmee are in the kitchen trying the fried salmon I made for lunch." Waltzing into the kitchen Jacob was stuffing his face with the quality La Push fish as Renesmee sat back clearly unsettled. Charlie walked to the other side of the counter, "You guys want some?"

I rolled my eyes. Charlie hadn't seen any of us, next to Jacob, eat any food in the last twenty years. He was never going to catch on. "No thanks dad. Edward and I were going to go to dinner in a bit." Charlie shifted his eyes with suspicion, but moved on. Maybe he was starting to pick up the hints.

Charlie was not a judgmental person, and because of that there was almost no restraint on answering his questions. Charlie talked to Jacob and Renesmee about their situation and he didn't even hesitate when Jacob informed him that they were engaged. Technically Jacob was about fifteen years older then Renesmee, but looked a few years younger. He asked Edward and I what we were doing with our careers. I have to say that was an awkward question. Edward ignored my hesitation and answered for us saying that we both were going back to school looking into some different opportunities. I had to chuckle a bit after that one, thank goodness Charlie didn't notice.

The reunion was to start around seven, Edward and I were going to arrive around six in order to scout out a good spot overlooking the parking lot. I had to admit, the eavesdropping like behavior we were going to engage in tonight did remind me of stalkers, but didn't matter to me, because I wanted to see everyone again.

Forks High School looked exactly the same. The same ugly brown sign in front, the same outdoor picnic area students almost never used, all the same. Even the gymnasium I hated. It looked like there was a renovation and a new section of the school had been added. Room for more students? Could the little town of Forks finally be growing? Probably not, but the school looked as though it was hopeful.

Edward and I sat on a hill overlooking the parking lot, waiting, watching.

We were early, too early I thought to myself. Thirty minutes had past and there still were a total of three cars in the parking lot. Possibly a janitor and a few teachers staying late, but no old friends. Even though the wait was causing me to agonize with anticipation, I felt a strange comfort thinking back to my former days attending Forks High School. While sitting on the top of the hill overlooking the parking lot, the memories that had faded with the years came back with striking sharpness. Some of them were with Angela and Jessica, and others with Mike and Eric. Out of all the memories from those days it was no surprise that Edward held a special portion of them. This section was the strongest. The others were faded and dull in my mind, yet when Edward entered anyone of them, they become clear as day. I easily remembered what he said, how he said it, and of course how it affected me. The song-like quality of Edward's voice threw me into a light headed state in those days. Of course it still does today, but I recover from it much faster and without as much as a misstep.

Edward touched his elbow to mine, "Someone's coming." He smiled down at me. Those crimson eyes just brought more memories flooding.

I sat up eagerly, seeing the dim headlights from miles away, "Who is it?" The look on his face told the truth, I knew these people.

"You'll see." No hints then.

It was minutes of more agonizing waiting. Painful. The headlights finally turned into the parking lot and I at once knew who it was. I saw him the moment he was visible through the side window of his car. Mike Newton.

He looked worried. Or maybe nervous. I guess I would be too if I was going. This was a night of judgment from your former peers. Mike was a popular boy and was expected to live up to it.

Mike still had the boyish charm in his facial features. He looked good for his late thirties, stayed in shape over the years. I could just see the wrinkles begin to develop under his eyes and forehead. He was by all standards handsome for this age, but did that really matter? I wanted to know different things about them. Their lives, careers, their happiness. For all of this Edward would be extremely useful.

The car came to a stop close to the building, the headlights turned off and Mike got out of the car. Walking around to the other side, he apparently had brought someone. A wife? Girlfriend? I'd have to ask Edward, I was too intrigued not to. Mike offered his hand to the mystery woman and then all the sudden asking Edward was no longer necessary. They were married. I guess I should have figured it, Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. They were a perfect match in high school, why not?

As I looked down at Jessica I noticed something particular. Unlike Mike, she wasn't developing wrinkles around her eyes, there were close to zero imperfections on her face noticeable by humans. I took a moment and peered closer. I felt uncomfortable when I discovered the truth. Tiny unnoticeable scars, looked like a few face lifts and the needle markings suggested botox. I found this disturbing. I wasn't really sure how to feel about Jessica. All the surgery, all the money, she wasn't happy with her appearance, I could simply tell. I hoped at least she was happy with her life.

The two of them walked into the building, Mike turned back, clicking his keys causing the car to beep signaling it was locked.

I sighed, "They looked happy."

Edward turned to me, he smiled but his eyes were depressed, "Hardly." It was almost as if he didn't want to tell me, but he knew I would ask, "Mike's got a big business running out of Sacramento. He's successful, but away a lot. You notice how much work Jessica has gotten done." He put his arm around my shoulder. "High school was the best time of her life, everything went downhill after that."

My eyes fell to the ground. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I didn't even know why I felt that way, just if things had turned out differently; maybe they would have had a better life after high school.

I was regretting this trip, Edward caught on. "Do you want to leave? We could always catch the thirty year reunion?" I thought about this for a moment and decided to stay. Angela would be my savior. She was one of the best people I knew back then, her life had to have turned out well.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few cars were of people I either didn't know or didn't remember. I saw Tyler for a brief moment getting out of his car and taking the arm of his wife. I laughed thinking back to the night of prom junior year, him showing up at my house after I already left. Edward looked over puzzled and I simply responded, "memories." Smiling he looked back onto the parking lot shifting through people's thoughts.

It was about twenty minutes before the car I had been waiting for showed up. A beat up old Toyota swerved onto the pavement and I saw another unrecognizable face in the window. I brushed it off and started to look around the now crowded parking lot. Edward nudged me.

"Hey, white Toyota, back of the lot. Angela." He swung his arm around me and whispered into my ear, "and she's happy."

My eyes darted back to the old Toyota and I saw Angela wearing a jet black cocktail dress. It was a little more revealing then anything she would have worn back in high school. She had finally found her confidence. The man that was driving wasn't Ben. I could have sworn they were going to show up together.

I didn't need to know about her job, or who the man driving was. Edward said she was happy. The junky car was evidence of their annual income and she was still happy. It was ironic, how Angela could be so much happier then Mike and Jessica. Money meant happiness back in high school, Angela overcame that and lived her life.

Angela was one of the last people to arrive, seven o'clock struck and everyone who was going to show up was there.

I stood waiting for Edward to join, yet he didn't move. "You know Bella, at first I only tagged along because you wanted to come. Seeing these people again was no interest to me." A huge smile creased around his face, "But hearing Mike Newton only think about if you were coming or not was the best moment of my life, excuse me existence."

I couldn't help but laugh. Mike's crush never faded, even after the wedding, and twenty years later.

"Come on Bells, let's head out." He took my hand and I was hesitant.

"Wait. No souvenirs?" I dropped his hand and ran as fast as I could towards the school, I had to beat him. The name tags sitting on a table drew the attention of my mind. One for me, Bella Swan. One for Edward, Edward Cullen. It was greedy and selfish, but it was more of a compulsion then anything else. I reached the door before Edward knew what I was doing, I was going to make it.

The table was just outside the gym, and it was vacant. Making sure no one was watching, I quickly searched the entire area confirming this. I went back to the table and got lost within all the names. Eric's was sitting next to the few remaining. I grabbed Edward's and mine and gazed over all the rest.

My mind became completely engulfed in memories. So immersed in the past I didn't notice the footsteps come to a stop outside the gym door. Mike. I darted my eyes over just in time to see his eyes reach out and connect with mine. Mike gazed through the clear window separating us. It was only for a moment, but a moment was all it took. His eyes were locked on to mine. We stood there in silence, only the gym door and a clear plastic window separated us. It seemed like an eternity. I thought time was supposed to speed up for vampires, this was an exception. Every pleading millisecond I found myself staring into Mike Newton's eyes was another that I was in danger. Then again, time was passing, however slow and nothing seemed to happen for a long time.

"Bella?" I could barely hear the words, but his lips parted and said my name. He put all his weight into the door in an attempt to remove the only barrier separating us, but I was gone. I ran as fast as I could, but it didn't matter, the damage was already done. Mike had seen me. I wasn't sure how it would affect him, but the exasperated expression he wore when our eyes met told the story. He was still in love with me, after all these years.

Edward was waiting outside the door, furious. I was furious at myself, although I achieved my goal in obtaining the name tags, I still heard Mike. We ran as fast as we could but I could still hear Mike yell my name. He had seen me, he was sure of it. His pained cries, cut deep into my heart. The past was closer then it had been in decades. I didn't need Edward to tell me what Mike was thinking. I was the closest thing he ever had to love, and seeing me again at age seventeen killed him.

I could feel the heat of Edward's rage, yet at the same time his understanding. He knew why I did it and I could tell he was going to let it go. He too could hear how much I hurt Mike, I had been punished enough. The pain I had caused one of my old best friends was unbearable. Reaching the cottage all I could do was sit on the bed in silence. I didn't know what would happen to Mike after this night. I didn't know if I would ever get over those final moments. Though I did know one thing for sure. We weren't going to the thirty year reunion.


End file.
